Given to Fly
by Jezz-Ra
Summary: A fun little Valentine's Day fic - Have a happy one, y'all.  A little humor, a lot of PWP, definitely not safe for work.  XD


Given to Fly

Written by Jezz-Ra

Warnings - Not all warnings apply to all chapters. Yaoi, Lemon, Language, PWP

Disclaimer - I don't own Tsubasa or anything CLAMP related, don't make money off it. Wish I did.

My other stories can be found under my author profile at any of my archive sites.

Archived at - jezz-ra. livejournal. com, adultfanfiction. net, fanfiction. net, and mediaminer. org

Questions or Comments? Email me at megami _ no _ remon hotmail. com ((remove spaces))

/ Blah / indicates thoughts.

A/N - A fun little fic written for the wonderful Mikkeneko. Happy Valentine's Day! Credit for the initial idea after I presented what I wanted to do goes to my darling Liera. Takes place post-series but I don't think there will be all that many...if any... spoilers regardless. The song I used to title this bad boy is actually very much like Fai, if you read all the lyrics..at least in my opinion.

My apologies if this...sucks? Or has obvious grammatical flaws... it was late, I was tired, but I had to get it done today. I didn't even give it a proper self-beta. And its been a long time since I wrote a proper lemon. ^^;; Be gentle.

Also, I have a livejournal now. It's great. And if you aren't part of the kuroxfai community yet, you should join up!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And he still gives his love, he just gives it away  
The love he receives is the love that is saved

And sometimes is seen a strange spot in the sky

A human being that was given to fly

~ Given to Fly, Pearl Jam

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This world was truly a place of beauty. Well, this corner of it was, at any rate. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona had arrived here late last night. 'Here' was a small but airy house that seemed to be alone in all the world, set in the middle of a meadow that stretched in every direction. Tall grass waved gently in the breeze, dotted by colorful wildflowers. Birds swept through the skies and filled the air with song, mingling with the sounds of the insects and the winds. The sky was pure blue and dotted only by the rare fluffy white cloud.

Syaoran and Mokona had left with the owner of the house to head for the city. Despite the illusion of an eternal meadow, there was a large city not TOO far out. Earlier that morning they had gone out and purchased some new clothes. Travel had been rough of late and they had all needed some replacements. The lot of them had come out of the trip with simple outfits that were commonplace amongst the local populace - namely jeans and some loose fitting shirts.

This world displayed examples of far more advanced technology than they usually encountered, but not quite in the in-your-face way that, say, Piffle had. Apparently there was still some value placed on doing some things the old fashioned way. Fai liked the curious blend of modern sciences and humble, time-honored traditions and ways.

Fai wasn't exactly sure where Kurogane had gone, but the ninja HAD mentioned something about going for a walk. The mage couldn't blame him. There was something freeing, cleansing...uplifting...about this place. Even the mage felt like his soul was given to fly as he stared up at the endless summer sky.

The wizard sat on a low bench alone at a window looking out over the sea of grass. His solitude didn't bother him. He propped his elbows up on the wide windowsill and rested his chin on his hands, a rare and genuine smile having settled across his face. His thoughts drifted, warm and aimless like the butterflies he watched flitting to and fro amidst the flowers.

This was not a time or place for dark remembrance or heavy pasts. It was a lazy, idyllic sort of peace that gently caressed Fai's soul, soothed his wounds with gentle, healing hands. Unintelligible but infinitely warm and tranquil words were whispered into his heart.

The mage blinked as he was roused from his blissful trance as a small gust of wind rattled the blinds in the window, a few of the slats rotating shut. Fai couldn't help but chuckle - the noise had startled him a bit. He slowly drug himself to his feet, stretching his legs and then stretching his arms up and over his head before heading over and reaching for the cord to open the blinds back up.

It seemed like things were going to be blissfully uneventful until his friends returned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurogane blinked and paused in the doorway at the sound of a rather loud, uncharacteristic curse from down the hall in Fai's voice, followed by a couple of thumps. / How in the hell could that idiot mage have found trouble even here? / he wondered, cautiously heading down the hall. He made a mental note to punch Fai later for ruining the zen-like state his very peaceful walk had produced within him.

There was another noise - Kurogane was damn near tempted to call it a squeak - and then a loud crash. That hastened the warrior's footsteps and he quickly jumped into the doorway of Fai's room...and stared.

Kurogane wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at for a few moments. The obvious source of the crash was a small decorative table that had been knocked over. The table, however, was hardly the source of his ruby-eyed gaze.

Fai was laying on the ground, completely tangled in a mass of white cords and plastic strips. Kurogane doubted he could have done a much better job tying the wizard up if he had tried.

The wizard in question seemed to sense his presence and paused in his struggle for a moment, his cheeks flushing as he giggled. "Er, well, hello, Kuro-rin! Did you enjoy your walk?" 

Kurogane took half a step forward, still flabbergasted. "What in the bloody hell did you do to yourself, mage?"

Fai laughed and attempted to lift his hands to gesture towards the window, but was stopped short by a tangle of cord and instead just half-shrugged helplessly. "Well, I was trying to open the window things...what did that man call them, blinds?... and the rope was stuck. So I pulled a little harder, and then thought maybe it was the wrong one, so I tried a different one...and before I knew it the thing came down and I went down with it."

Kurogane just shook his head in disbelief as Fai picked another broken slat free of the tangle. "Only you, wizard...like a hyperactive kitten and a ball of yarn. How you can successfully fight off a horde of enemies and lose a battle to an inanimate object is beyond me."

Fai gave him a little pout. "You don't have to be like that, Kuro-meany. Why don't you come over here and help me out of this mess?"

The warrior eyed the mage for a moment with a cool, unreadable expression before leaning back against the wall, his tone casual. "I don't know. I think I might like you better like this. You can't cause so much trouble."

The mage's expression immediately became rather indignant. "Kuro-cruel, I don't cause anyone any trouble! I've certainly not done anything worthy of being mocked just because I ran afoul of something unfamiliar!"

Kurogane snorted. "You and I apparently have a very different idea of what trouble is, then." Despite his words, the ninja pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and made his way over to the downed mage. He raked his eyes over the wizard, assessing the situation.

It truly DID boggle the ninja's mind that Fai could have managed to get himself so tangled up in the cording from the blinds. Almost all of the plastic slats had been torn off and lay broken around the mage - probably from rolling or falling on them, or perhaps from his attempts to escape. Fai's hair had come loose from it's tie - a fact Kurogane found ironic and briefly amusing - and was disheveled from his struggles. The wizard was currently huffing a bit at a rogue strand that had managed to fall into his face.

Fai's struggles slowly ceased as Kurogane's eyes remained locked on him. He squirmed a bit, suddenly feeling a little leery and wondering what was going through the ninja's mind. "Kuro-tan?..."

Kurogane ignored the wizard's query. He knew he was staring, but he just couldn't help himself. There was something sinful about the feelings the sight before him was invoking. The way the dark blue jeans hugged Fai's long, slender legs...the way his shirt was caught up in the cords and pulled up to reveal a glimpse of smooth, pale skin... and most of all, the somewhat hesitant, vulnerable look on his face and in those impossibly blue eyes.

Bound.

Tied.

Helpless.

Kurogane's stalk was that of a predator, a wolf casually slinking up on a rabbit in a snare. And, very much like a threatened rabbit, Fai had gone completely still and quiet, staring at the approaching ninja in mute shock.

Kurogane stopped when he reached the wizard before kneeling down and reaching for him. Fai's eyes widened and he flinched backwards, which drew a rough grunt from Kurogane. "Sit still, idiot mage."

Fai managed a weak chuckle as Kurogane grabbed hold of the cords tangled around him and began fiddling with them, roughly jerking his arms up a bit. "Sorry, Kuro-woof, you just had this look that. s-...w-what are you doing?"

Too late, the mage realized that, rather than free him from his bonds, the warrior had looped the cords tighter around his wrist. Fai reacted immediately, trying to pull his arms free, but he had no leverage and couldn't have hoped to outdo Kurogane in a contest of strength regardless. Before he knew it, the cords binding his wrists were firmly lashed to the foot of the heavy bench he had been sitting at earlier.

Wide, wild blue eyes darted to Kurogane's, but before the mage could utter a word, the ninja's hand clamped over his mouth. "Quiet, mage. Stop your damn squirming."

Fai did as he was told, confusion and shock reigning supreme in his mind. A sudden rush of heat at the heavy tone of Kurogane's voice washed through him. He felt the blush on his cheeks and the warm, slow burn of arousal slithering down his spine. Suddenly, these slender, form-fitting jeans he had so liked the look of felt uncomfortably tight.

Kurogane withdrew his hand and stared at the mage intently for another moment as if memorizing the sight and filing it away for future recollection. Fai struggled to get his mental feet back under him, but it was a losing battle. Before he could even begin, Kurogane had swooped forward like a diving hawk and crushed his lips against the mage's.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was hot and hard and heavy and demanding, a thing written of raw passion and a soul-deep, burning need. Fai let out a low noise of surprise, but it was swallowed as Kurogane's hand tangled in his hair and pulled him in even tighter. Kurogane's tongue dove into his mouth and plundered its depths mercilessly, a conquering hero feasting on the spoils of his conquest. The force of it was bruising and Fai tasted blood, although he wasn't sure if it was his or Kurogane's.

Kurogane finally released him and pulled back enough to give him a stare. Fai was completely at his mercy and Kurogane apparently fully intended to utilize that fact to its utmost.

The mage had never been more powerfully aroused in all his life.

Fai let out a low moan as Kurogane leaned in again, the warrior's mouth finding his throat. His moan turned to a sharp gasp as the hot, wet trail of kisses and sucking turned into a bite. Kurogane merely growled in response and lifted his head to give him another brutal kiss as his hands slid down, sliding Fai's shirt up. The warrior pulled back to look at Fai for a moment, the slightest of smirks twitching his lips.

Fai managed a weak, rather breathless chuckle, his voice coming out rather more shaky than he would have liked. "Careful, Kuro-rin, I'm fragile."

Kurogane snorted. "Fragile, my ass." Fai's response trailed off into a low, wordless gasp as Kurogane's fingers roughly tweaked one of his nipples, his back arching and his arms jerking reflexively against his bindings. Kurogane resumed his assault on the mage's throat before replacing his fingers with his teeth. Fai jolted again as Kurogane nipped the little nub sharply, then flicked his tongue over it in rough semi-apology.

Kurogane didn't relent, his hands busy while his mouth continued worrying on one nipple and then the other. His strong hands, rough from calluses from all his swordplay, slid down either side of Fai's slender stomach before moving unerringly to the waistband of his pants. Kurogane had to pause to look at what he was doing, his fingers fumbling for a moment on the unfamiliar closure of Fai's jeans. A low growl issued from his throat, but it only took him a moment before he was able to triumphantly yank the offending denim out of his way.

Fai shivered, as much from the sudden rush of air on his skin as from the intensity of Kurogane's passions. The lust that had been burning its way slowly through him was now a white hot, molten thing, alive and screaming through every inch of his body.

The ninja obviously didn't intend to give Fai much room to catch his breath, either. His hand closed around the wizard's erection and started stroking him firmly even as he shifted position. Fai let out a strangled moan that melted into a sharp cry as Kurogane's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, his tongue laving over his heated flesh. The mage's back arched sharply and he yanked hard against the cords binding him, wanting desperately to cling to something in an effort to try and ground himself.

Kurogane simply laid one powerful arm over the mage's stomach to prevent him from thrashing too much. His tongue seemed to be everywhere at once as his mouth worked on the mage, pulling his aching erection ever deeper into that wet heat.

Fai almost choked when Kurogane's mouth abandoned him, the air feeling shockingly cool on his wet, straining erection. Hazy blue eyes opened to try and make sense of why the incredible sensation had stopped, to protest, and he found Kurogane's fingers at his lips.

"Suck," the ninja ordered without preamble before going back down on him. Fai eagerly obeyed, twining his tongue around Kurogane's fingers and sucking on them in imitation of all the things Kurogane's mouth was doing to him. All too soon, the fingers were taken away and he was left panting, aching and desperate for more.

More came a few moments later as he felt Kurogane's dampened fingers rubbing against his entrance, teasing him for a short while before one slowly pressed forward into him.

"K-Kuro...ahhhh!" Fai's moan turned into a loud, desperate wail as the questing finger inside of him crooked just right, rubbing against a tight bundle of nerves that shot earth-shattering pleasure through his entire body. The sensation was intense enough that it took him a while to notice Kurogane had abandoned sucking on him and was instead watching his reaction intently as he worked his finger deeper, soon adding in a second.

It was almost too much for Fai to take. Every motion was sending devastating waves of pleasure through his body. He fought mindlessly against the cords, his body struggling to press itself shamelessly towards Kurogane's hands, needing more, just a little more...

And then Kurogane stopped.

Fai let out a dazed moan of protest, his eyes dark with lust and need as he struggled to figure out why Kurogane had stopped. The ninja smirked at him and leaned forward, teasing his cock with the occasional stroke. "K-Kuro-sama..."

"Yes?" Kurogane asked, his voice completely calm. Fai almost couldn't comprehend it. How could anyone be so calm when he was falling to pieces, melting alive, going absolutely insane?

"Nnn...p-please..." he finally managed.

"Please what?" Kurogane asked him, his voice low and husky.

"Stop teasing me!" Fai demanded.

"I want to hear you beg," Kurogane finally decided, smirking. Fai sucked in a breath and was about to protest, but his protest turned into a choked moan as Kurogane's fingers shifted deviously again to rub against his prostate. "Beg, wizard!"

Fai gasped and squirmed, but the waves of sensation didn't abate.

Kurogane let out a slow smile as he drank in the sight of the wizard below him, his own arousal almost painful. Fai was flushed, his lips kiss-swollen and open as he panted for air, his eyes dark and half slitted, a light sheen of sweat on his pale skin, hands bound and completely at his mercy...the perfect picture of passion. The choked, desperate need of his voice was almost enough to send him over the edge on the spot.

"Please, Kuro-sama.! Gods, fuck me, please! I need you in me...y-you're killing me! Nnnn!"

Kurogane abruptly withdrew his fingers. It was too much. He tore at his pants , jerking them down over his hips and swiftly moving back to position. He grabbed Fai's legs and hooked them over his elbows as his hips drove forward, sinking his throbbing cock into the tight confines of the mage's body.

Fai let out a sobbing cry of raw ecstasy, the pleasure and the pain warring within him as his body struggled to adjust to this formidable intrusion. His chest heaved and his eyes rolled in his head. Oh, gods, he was going absolutely mad. And then Kurogane started to move, and his world washed away, shattered into a million fragments.

Kurogane had paused long enough to give Fai a few moments to adjust, but he knew he couldn't hold out long. He was too hot...gods, too hot and too tight, too impossibly fucking good. The slightest motion, the tiniest bit of friction sent lightning screaming through him, exploding in his mind like a mad symphony. With a soft growl he pulled back and then drove forward again.

Soon Kurogane had settled into a smooth rhythm of deep, powerful thrusts that rocked the slender form beneath him, every snap of his hips drawing new cries and moans from the mage. Fai had never imagined feeling so full, so...complete...so damn good. It seemed so much more than a physical act, as if Kurogane was reaching into him to stroke his soul.

Everything around him ceased to exist. Nothing in the world mattered at all except for Kurogane, the delicious feel of the powerful man's cock driving into him, sending streamers of blinding ecstasy through him, holding him...owning him, possessing him.

Fai's eyes slit open and met Kurogane's. Something profound passed between them as their eyes locked, a whisper of unspoken vows, a bond too deep to be carried by simple things like words.

It was too much.

Fai's body arched hard against Kurogane's as his ecstasy overwhelmed him, his back bowing as he came hard, his body clenching with impossible force around Kurogane.

Kurogane let out a low gasp of his own, the spasms proving to be his undoing. He managed a couple more short, desperate thrusts before his own orgasm hit him with near violent force. He jerked forward, clutching Fai in a tight grip as he rode out his climax. Slowly he loosened his grip as the aftershocks subsided, slumping forward and catching the mage's lips in a kiss that was surprisingly tender and gentle.

Fai opened his eyes to regard Kurogane for a minute, meeting his gaze as a slight smile twitched across his lips, still trying to catch his breath. "Had I known that was all it took to unleash the animal in Kuro-sexy, I would have tangled with blinds long ago..."

Kurogane grumbled and gave Fai a mild glare. He growled, but there was no heat in his tone. "Idiot mage."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Fai responded with a grin.

Kurogane smirked and plucked at one of the cords still binding the mage. "Keep getting tied up like this, and it'll be very easy for me to have you any way I damn well please."

"Ne, Kuro-rin...if that's supposed to be an effort to deter me, we really need to work on your negotiation skills."

"Oh, just shut up," Kurogane growled, leaning in to give Fai one more kiss before reaching up to untie him and help him free of the mess. "I don't even think its possible to keep you out of trouble."

"With consequences like that, I hardly see the motivation to try and behave."

Kurogane only smirked at the mage's flippant, amused tone. "Have fun explaining to the owner what happened to his blinds."


End file.
